Foot mats, which may be referred to as doormats and stair treads, are often used in households and workplaces to protect flooring or stepping surfaces from residues being transported under footwear. These mats often possess characteristics suited to remove particles from footwear and to provide a cushioning effect to a person's step.
Mats that are intended to be used outdoors should be able to function adequately in the presence of rain and snow. Typically snow will accumulate on a mat and make it difficult to use, and water may accumulate on a mat. Some mats incorporate heating elements that convert electricity to heat for the purpose of melting snow that falls on the mat. However, this requires an electricity source, paying for the electricity, and adds to the cost of the mat.
Some mats have been disclosed with projections connected to the surface of a base for the purpose of allowing water to accumulate on the base while keeping the feet of people contacting the mat out of the water. These mats have been designed for use in automobiles and generally employ projections with a total cross-sectional area that is large relative to the total area of the mat, and generally provide for no way of draining water from the mat other than by evaporation or by lifting the mat. Such mats would not function well in outdoor conditions where they are exposed to rain and snow, as the snow and water would accumulate on the mat.